


Rung/Megatron First Time Together

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: MTMTE, transformers: idw
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: Rung smiled to himself when he noticed Megatron’s breathing leveling out, the other mech having finally fallen into stasis. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.Rung and Megatron finally take the next step in their relationship.





	Rung/Megatron First Time Together

Megatron was unusually shy when it came to berth matters, a fact that had at first surprised Rung when they began these little trysts.

In private, they would kiss and hold one another close while they spoke, but it never went beyond a little heavy petting if the kissing grew heated. Rung thought he might have accidentally triggered some memories from Megatron’s past that turned the mech off, but he just shook his helm and quietly grumbled about being a bit rusty in the berth and that he was just worried Rung wouldn’t be satisfied. Rung almost giggled at that, Megatron being “unsatisfying”, but he was quick to reassure Megatron that he hardly cared about his berthroom skills. 

After much discussion, both mechs agreed to finally take the next step in their relationship. Rung made sure to cover everything he could think of, from how far Megatron had been to what he was and wasn’t comfortable with. Rung had been around many years, and he knew that these types of things were important to talk about beforehand, no matter how embarrassing. They’d both cleared their schedules for the evening to make sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted by anybot. This was going to be a special evening, and they didn’t want any crew members coming in and interrupting unless it was an emergency.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Rung questioned, his voice taking on a serious tone. He did not want to pressure Megatron into anything he wasn’t ready for or didn’t want. Rung was a patient mech, and recently he discovered that he could wait forever for Megatron. His conversation and mere presence was enough.

“Of course~” The silver mech smoothly purred back, his nerves calmed by the psychiatrist’s concern. This was good. Rung’s lips quirked up into a smirk before the slim bot rose from his seat and sauntered over to the large berth. One of the many perks that came with being co-captain of the Lost Light, he supposed. He crooked a finger and beckoned Megatron over to lay with him. The larger mech eagerly rose, locking lips with Rung in a passionate kiss. Their glossa pressed against one another, and Rung’s face flushed when he heard his cooling fans click on. Maybe he, too, was a bit out of practice?

“So, how about we begin with a little foreplay. Think you can behave yourself?” Rung teased, plucking at the wires between silver plating, his smaller digits easily slipping in between the seams. He might be out of practice, but he’d ‘faced enough bots over the years and knew what he was doing. Megatron nodded dumbly, having expected the Rung to be a bit more prudish. When he slid down beside the smaller mech, he shivered as a tiny servo wormed in to pull at some of his more sensitive cables.

“How would you like to do this then? Would you prefer your valve-” he nipped sharply at a cable on the ex-warlord’s throat, drawing a full-bodied shutter, “or your spike?” He slowly ran his glossa over the mark to sooth the wound. Megatron forced down a moan and thought for a moment before sliding back onto the berth.

“I-I would prefer to use my valve.” he muttered, attempting to turn his helm away from the other mech. He didn’t want to take on the dominant role and mess something up, and it’s not like he was very particular to begin with. Rung gently tugged Megatron’s chin so that they could make optic contact, smiling warmly at the other mech.

“I want to see your face, alright?” Megatron nodded, turning his helm back up to look at him. Rung dug his servos into the seams on Megatron’s sides again, wiggling the tiny appendages about.

“Y-yes.” Megatron gasped. When Rung was positive he had Megatron’s full attention, he removed the glasses from his face and gently set them down on the berthside table.

“Now, if I do something you don’t like like, I want you to give me the safe-word, Rust, understood?” Megatron gave a shaky nod, vents opening to release a gust of warm air. “Good.” Rung was glad his fans weren’t the only ones running, and he took his time sliding further down the berth, optics hooded. He went slowly, pausing to worship every micrometer of Megatron’s chasis. He ran his servos across the broad plating, working his glossa between plates of armor to try and reach the hidden wires beneath. He paid special attention to the new brand, leaving a trail of chilling lubricant as he went. Megatron moved his servos down to touch Rung, but the orange bot quickly swatted them away.

“No touching! Try to keep your servos above your head, sweetspark~” Rung cooed, servos gliding down to grasp at quaking silver thighs, hips grinding into Megatron’s heated panel. Rung adored those thighs, and while sitting atop them while they made out was wonderful, being able to grasp them between his servos and push them apart like this was much better. Megatron’s face practically glowed now, lubricant and transfluid already leaking through his panel. It was… nice to let somebody else be in charge for once, especially somebody he trusted and cared for. He would have never expected this from the smaller mech, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Rung eyed the larger mech’s twitching servos for a moment as they clawed at the sheets, a mischievous glint in his optics. Perhaps another time he’d suggest tying him up, or maybe using a pair of stasis cuffs. He didn’t think Megatron was quite ready to learn just how much Rung enjoyed tying other mechs up. For now he was just glad that Megatron had trusted him enough to take on the dominant role in the berth. 

He glanced back down at Megatron’s scorching panel, breathing in the heady scent of lubricants dribbling down Megatron’s aft. He’d get to that soon enough, but for now-

Megatron groaned in frustration when Rung bit into his thigh, the pliable metal giving way to the tiny denta in a quick burst of pleasure/pain. The marks stung, and he knew that there would be dents in the morning that would be pit to explain to the younger co-captain, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Rung lapped up any energon that leaked from the bites, carefully laving his glossa over the marks before giving them a gentle suckle. Megatron tossed his helm back, legs parting just a bit wider to try and urge Rung to continue. Rung chuckled, deciding to take pity on the poor mech. He ran his small servos up to the apex of Megatron’s powerful thighs, thumbs pressing down into the seams of the panel and massaging the lubricants into the heated array. 

Megatron choked on a moan, panel snapping open immediately. Rung poked his glossa out, idly wondering if Megatron would be okay with practising a bit of restraint in a future session. Megatron had kept his spike capped for now, little rivulets of transfluid still leaking out. His valve was practically dripping now, clenching down on nothing now that it was exposed. Biolights covered the puffed lips, disappearing down into the channel. He pressed his thumbs in between the swollen folds, spreading them apart to get a look at the quivering hole and biolights beneath. 

“Gorgeous.” He breathed, ducking his helm down to inhale Megatron’s sex. This time Megatron did shout, backstruts arching and servos tearing at the berth sheets. Rung buried his helm between those thighs, using one servo to press firmly on the large glowing sensor nub poking out above the valve while the other drifted lower. The glossa at his valve was distracting, but not enough so that he didn’t notice where the other servo was heading.

Megatron jolted when he felt Rung prodding at his rear port. 

“Open.” The smaller mech commanded. Megatron hesitated for a moment but he eventually let the cover slide away to reveal the smaller opening. Rung gave his valve a particularly hard open-mouthed suck, servos pinching his nub as a reward. He gently rubbed at the smaller opening, servos carefully spreading it open to make way for something larger.

Rung quickly slid his servos up into Megatron’s sopping valve, coating them in a thick layer of lubricant. Megatron was a shaking mess above him, mouth open and panting, fans roaring with the effort to cool down his massive frame. He moved his mouth up to suckle on the larger mech’s node, giving a few more gentle thrusts into his valve before pulling his servos back out, a string of lubricant still attaching them. Megatron actually whined at the loss, hips shimmying back and forth to try and get that delicious friction back.

Rung probed at his port with the lubricated servos, easily slipping them into the tight space now. Megatron frowned at first at the sensation, unused to this type of attention. It didn’t hurt, but it was… strange. After a few seconds of probing around, Rung finally hit something that had Megatron’s eyes nearly whiting out in pleasure. O-oh! So that was what he was doing. Rung went back to lapping at his valve, catching drops of lubricant on his glossa. Megatron thought that he might be able to overload just like this, without even taking Rung’s spike. He could feel his charge building, heat pulling in his core. He didn’t want to overload like this, not yet! His faceplates heated up further, more out of embarrassment than arousal. 

Rung noticed the change in Megatron and doubled his efforts. He thrust his tongue into Megatron’s valve with vigor, nibbling gently on the quivering rim. He had three servos stuffed in his rear port now, rubbing the other along Megatron’s taught stomach plates. He glanced up at Megatron’s slackened faceplates, listening to the increasing tempo of his voice, the hitching gasps as his chestplates heaved for air. 

“Overload for me, Megatron, come on.” He coaxed, drawing the ex-warlord’s attention down to his. Rung put on his most sultry look, lapping lewdly at the dripping valve and harshly twisting his servos. Megatron went stiff, thighs spread open to the point of discomfort and back arching up off of the berth. Rung felt it before he tasted it. Megatron’s valve spasmed, viscous fluids flooding out and coating Rung’s chin. Charge crackled between them, and the smaller bot had to override the codes for his own panel. Not tonight. Tonight was for Megatron, he would wait to find his own pleasure another night. 

Megatron shivered as Rung kept thrusting his servos, waiting for him to ride out his overload. When the spasms finally passed and Megatron went limp, Rung finally ceased his assault and pulled back, running the back of his servo across his mouth. Megatron’s optics slowly lit up, face more relaxed than Rung had seen in awhile. His faceplates were always creased or drawn tight with the stress of recent events, but here he looked… peaceful. Rung pulled a cloth from his subspace, taking care to clean the silver mech’s plating before his own. As he gently shut the other mech’s panel, he received a bit of mumbled protest.

“W-wait, what about you? I want you to overload, too.” Megatron muttered, sitting up and trying to pull Rung closer. Rung gently shook his helm, worming out of the other mech’s slackened grip to lay on the berth beside him.

“You can make it up to me later, but you need to rest now.” Rung hummed, pulling Megatron back down. He rearranged the two on the berth so that the smaller mech’s helm rested gently on the larger chestplates. Rung allowed his optics to shutter closed, planting a soft kiss on Megatron’s cheek. Megatron hummed in agreement, planting his own soft kiss on the top of Rung’s helm. They lay quietly like this for a while, sharing gentle touches and kisses, before their fans clicked off and their temperatures regulated. 

Rung smiled to himself when he noticed Megatron’s breathing leveling out, the other mech having finally fallen into stasis. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
